Bayville Sirens 2
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The sirens are back and this time there out to find some new rivals... the bayville strikers name is borrowed from Ryoken1.... The paragrahs didn't turn out well..1 Oc and a lot of singing for love songs. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1 to 6

None of the people belong to me, except Silvea. (Bayville Strikers, belong to Ryoken1 or Ryo ken, Thank you Ryo ken.) Also in this fic. Tabitha is still in the brotherhood, with Wanda. Plus the Brotherhood is in school. Its after the Toad the Witch and The Wordrobe.

* * *

**Bayville Sirens 2 **

**Chapter 1 **

**Meet The New Team**

It was the last day, before the weekend and the halls were crowded. Scott and Kurt, were still talking about the Bayville Sirens incident, from over a month ago. The news was still around the school, even though the sirens had stopped. Kurt, Scott, and the Brotherhood, minus Wanda, were the only ones who knew who the real sirens were. Kurt hadn't told anybody, not even Amanda and there were closer then ever. Kurt and Scott turned the corner, whispering about what the girls had been doing, the past couple days.

" Kurt, I can't believe their acting power hungry again, I mean we do things we didn't do before, yet they still act like their being miss treating." said Scott his voice kind of angry, but not much.

" Ja, I know, get this, Kitty, vant's me to make her bed every morning, and take her to the movies on veekends. I mean I have a girlfriend, I don't van't to cater to her, vhen I could cater to Amanda." said Kurt, as he said the last words, he looked very confused at himself.

"Ok, what about this, Jean and Amara, wan't me to make them breakfast in bed, for two months, I mean what did we do, to deserve this treatment." said Scott, giving kurt a look that said, 'why do they hate us'.

" I don't know, man." said Kurt opening his locker.

**THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WALL...**

" Yo, what's up with Tabby, she won't leave any of us alone, she had her trip of fun, and blames us for making her stop, yo." said Todd, crossing his arms and leaning against his locker.

" Ya, she's acting like a...a Bitch." said Pietro," Fred must be glad he's not here."

" I was talking to Kitty the other day, and she's acting the same, like a bitch." said Lance closing his locker, Scott and Kurt walked over to them.

" Hey." said Kurt cheerfully.

" Yo, Nightcreeper." said Todd, opening his locker and getting a bag of chips.

" So how's Tabitha and Wanda?" asked Scott, crossing his arms, as every one had there's crossed.

"What is this cross your arms day, or somethin'." said Pietro unfolding his arms and put his hands in his pockets, everyone did the same. Pietro just threw his arms up in the air and went into his locker to look for something.

" Uh Wanda's the same. . .Tabitha. . .is well. . .a Bitch." said Lance.

" Same with the rest of the girls." said Kurt, grabbing a chip from Todd.

After a little bit of talking, they headed outside. They continued to talk, until they got to the mall. After a while, Pietro smashed into someone and Todd with his friend. After some clambering and slipping, the four showed up to reveal the two as St. John and Remy.

" Blimey were sorry its just...Did I just say sorry? Any ways we were tryin' to catch up with that fire sheila and her friend." said St. John.

" Oh you mean Amara and Rogue?" said Scott, in confusion.

"Ya, we were just, tryin' ta talk to em." said Remy looking around.

" Dare' gone John." Remy bowed his and turned and started walking.

" Aw." said St. John doing the same, only to calied with Jamie, and make five more Jamie's.

" Sorry, hey do you guys know if Silvea was with Rogue and Amara?" asked Jamie looking around.

"De silver haired little girl, yah. Hey isn't she Magneto's daughter?" asked Remy turning to Pietro.

"Yah she's Kurt's and Pietro's sister, well half sister (Baby Bro)." said Jamie with a smile, "She's pretty."

"Do you have a crush on my sister?" asked Pietro and Kurt at the same time.

"No." said Jamie quickly, to quickly.

" Umm hmm." said Pietro and Kurt at the same time.

" An idea just hit me." said Pietro with a smile.

" This can't be good." said Lance.

" Why don't we make a group of vigil antics, like the girls." said Pietro now running in circles.

" Hey thats actually a good idea." said Lance," In fact its a great idea."

" Lets do it." said Todd.

" All right, will meet in the alley way at 8:00, between the Institute and are house, its also kind of convenient that John and Remy are staying over, while my dad redecorates." said Pietro with a grin on his face.

" Got it." They all said and departed.

**IN THE ALLEY WAY 8:00  
**_The group stood, leaning against the department store wall._

"Where's Pietro?" asked Lance looking around.

There was a sudden gust of wind and Pietro was standing in front of the group with a black garbage bag.

" Hey, what's up." said Pietro.

" You got the stuff?"asked Lance.

" Yup." said Pietro, throwing pieces of clothes at them.

They put the clothes on. Kurt wore black cargo pants, a lighter black tight T-shirt, a dark blue ban-dana around his head, he tied his hair back into a pony tail, and to top the outfit off dark blue sunglasses. Todd wore dark green cargo shorts, a lose light green T- shirt, a pair of black army boots, some leather gloves with cut off fingers, his hair was also in a pony tail like kurt's, a bright green ban- dana tied around his head, and to top his outfit off was a pair of very dark green sunglasses. Scott wore black jeans, a gray T-shirt with a wine vest, leather gloves and some black army boots, and his trade mark ruby glasses. Lance wore a black leather vest, blue jeans, black boots, and his normal gloves, and to complete the outfit were black sunglasses. Pietro wore black leather pants, a gray T-shirt, and some black sneakers, a ski mask and some gloves. Jamie looked like the Matrix. John wore an orange shirt and a red vest, some black jeans a pair of black boots and some deep, deep red gloves and some sunglasses with red flames on the side. Remy wore a similar outfit to his normal clothes, only with out the trench coat and with dark sunglasses.

" All right lets go find some crime, to bust." said Scott going to Lance's jeep.

" First are name is The Bayville Strikers." said Jamie with a smile.

" Right." said Todd and Kurt at the same time.

* * *

**Bayville Sirens 2  
Chapter 2  
The New and Improved Bayville Sirens**

**Xavier Institute ...**

Jean flipped through the channels, very bored, when a news bulletin came on. Jean stopped and sighed, she began too watch it. The chief of police came on. He turned too the camera angrily.

"What do you have too say, about the new team, The Bayville Strikers?" asked a reporter.

" This new team, is a bunch of juvenile boys, trying too get on are good side, we suspect them of being mutants. We are not sure, but the criminal's, have said, they can blast things, Disappear, jump tall buildings, make the earth cave in, make things explode, and so forth. They even said, one can make more of themselves, We are not sure, but we are going to try and stop these new Viduel Anties." the chief of police, walked back into the station, and went to his office. Pitchers of The Bayville Strikers came up. Jean's face was red with anger.

She headed towards the stars. " HEY KITTY, AMARA, ROGUE, COME DOWN HERE!" yelled Jean, in furry.

She went back to the kitchen.Kitty, Amara, and Rogue walked in. " What's all tha yelling about?" asked Rogue, combing her hair.

Jean pointed towards the TV. The girls mouths dropped. " Like, I can't believe that,who do those boys, think they are. But that on in the vest, sure looks hot, with those muscles (Lance)." said Kitty, still looking at the screen.

" Do you think Tabitha knows?" asked Amara, "Hey, that one, dressed in orange, and red, looks hot (St. John)."

" Lets call Tabitha." said Jean, reaching for the phone, "You, know that one with the wine vest, looks pretty hot (Scott)."

" No, way, I like the the one, in that spandex (Remy), but they do look familiar, don't they." said Rogue, looking closely, at the screen.

Then it went back too its normal program. The girls looked at each other. "N-ah." they all said in unison.

Jean dialed the Brotherhood house, surprisingly, Tabitha picked up. " Tabitha, did you just see the news?" asked Jean.

" Did I! Someone ripped off are act." said Tabitha.

"Wanda and I just finished watching it. We were fighting over whitch ones hoter, I said the one with leather pants (Pietro)."

" Tabitha, what should we do?" asked Amara, on the other phone, around the corner.

" I say its time, to get out are old suites." said Tabitha, smugly.

" But, they have three more team mates, than us." said Rogue.

" Well, who are three more girls that we know?" asked Tabitha.

" Well Wanda, and Silvia, and Amanda."said Rogue.

" Amanda has powers?" asked Jean.

" No, but we know someone, who can help us with that." said Kitty, with a smile.

" Tabitha, you ask Wanda, well get Amanda and Silvia, and meet us at the mall, in two hours." said Amara, with a smirk.

" Got it." she hung up.

"Who do we know?" asked Jean.The rest of the girls looked at each other and at the same time said. "Forge."

**BROTHERHOOD HOUSE...**

Tabitha hung up the phone, and walked to the couch. Wanda sat, looking at the TV in wonder.

"I still say, the one, wearing the bright green ban-dana on his head, is the hotest (Todd)." said Wanda, with a smile.

" Hey, Wanda." said Tabitha, with a smile.

" Huh." said Wanda, eating a potato chip.

" You heard the boys, talk about the Bayville Sirens, right?" asked Tabitha, sitting down, next to Wanda.

" Yah." said Wanda, smiling.

" Well, me, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, and Amara, were The Bayville Sirens. Now, where getting back together, and do you wanna join?" asked Tabitha, her smile, growing.

" Sure, at least, it won't be boring." said Wanda, jumping off of the couch.

" Good, cause in two hours, were going to the mall, and getting you a suite." said Tabitha, jumping up too, and heading upstairs with Wanda.

**FORGE'S WORK SHOP...**

" So, you wan't me ta make something light weight, that can give her mutant powers, when she wears it?" asked Forge, looking at the girls.

The girls looked at each other, and all said. "Yah!" at the same time.

"Ok, I'll have it done, in a couple minutes." said Forge, picking up some metal, some wires, and other things.

"Great, thanks Forge." said Kitty, with a smile.

" Hey, lets go call Amanda, and get Silvia too join." said Amara, walking out of the room, the rest of the girls followed.

**XAVIER INSTITUTE'S BATHROOM ...**

A girl with silver white, long hair, pale skin and golden blue eyes, stared in the mirror. She was listening too music on herCD walk man. Her appearance, gave you the impression, she was about 15, when actually, she was only 12. She stared in the mirror,and looked at her eyes. She blinked and they turned blue. She walked out of the bathroom and was heading towards her room when Jean, and the rest, pulled her back into the bathroom.

" Hey!" yelled the girl, she turned around and saw them.

"Silvia, do you want to join the Bayville Sirens?" asked Rogue, her hands on the girls shoulder's.

"Uhhm, Sure, I guess." said Silvia, looking, very confused.

" Good, now later were going shopping." said Rogue, grabbing the girls arm, as Kitty phased them through the floor.

" Hey, umm Rogue, did you see those Bayville Strikers, I like the one, thats dressed like the Matrix." said Silvia, Rogue smiled.

**THE KITCHEN...**

Amara was currently, calling Amanda, someone picked up. " Hello." came an accented voice.

"Hum, Hi is Amanda there?" asked Amara.

"Yes she is, who may I ask is calling?" asked the voice.

"Amara." said, well Amara.

"Oh, ok. AMANDA!" the women yelled, in the background.

She heard Amanda's voice say. "Who?"

She came on the phone. " Yah, Amara, what is it?" asked Amanda sweetly.

" Tonight, were having a thing, meet us at the mall in a half an hour. Tell your mom, your spending the night somewhere, were not going to be back, till late. Did you see The Bayville Strikers?" asked Amara.

" Ok, got it and Yah. I like the one, with the dark blue ban-dana, on his head (Kurt)." said Amanda

."Yah, I guess he is kind of cute, ok, see you at the mall." said Amara, "Bye."

"Bye." said Amanda, as she hung up, Amara smiled.

**FORGE'S WORK SHOP... **

" Ok, girls, their done." announced forge, proudly.

The girls walked over to him. He held 10 silver rings. Two pinky, two thumb, two index, two middle, and two ring fingers. They were very pretty. Forge put them in a leather pouch, and handed them to Rogue.

" Now tell Amanda, to put one on each finger, separate her fingers, and than clap her hands. The rings will react and make a ball, like Tabitha's, as big as she wants. Then she can throw it and it will blow." said Forge smiling.

" Got it." said the girls, as they ran out of the room.

**THE MALL...**

Tabitha, Wanda, and Amanda sat outside the mall. " Were are they." said Wanda, her temper, getting high.

" So Amanda, how did they ask you?" asked Tabitha, turning towards the girl, with a smile.

" They just said to meet them here." said Amanda, looking at the parking lot, " Hey, there they are."

" Its about time." said Wanda, standing up.

" Sorry, we had to avoid Scott." said Jean.

"Well lets go, we have too get Wanda, Amanda, and Silvia, a disguise." said Tabitha, with a huge smile.

" First, Amanda, here." said Rogue, giving her the pouch.

" What is it?" asked Amanda, opening it."

Their rings, they give you mutant power, you put one on each finger, spread your fingers and clap, and you'll slowly make a little or big bomb, like Tabitha's." said Jean, with a smile, Amanda's face lit up, and she smiled.

" Lets go in." said Wanda, they all went in.

**TWO HOURS LATER ...**

The girls walked out. Amanda had gotten a silky, light blue top, that tied in the front, and was cut low. She also had bought a pair of dark indigo blue spandex, and a aqua mini leather skirt. Too top the outfit off, was some black go go boots, some leather gloves, with cut off fingers, and a pair of neon blue sunglasses and tonight she was planning to wear her hair up in a tight pony tail.Wanda had gotten a deep, deep red half top, with long sleeves, witch also had gray strings, on the elbows and on the shoulders, also attached gray gloves. scarlet pants, with two deep, deep red scarfs, tied across her waist, like an X. She had deep, deep red combat boots. A deep, deep red choker, and finally neon red sunglasses.Silvia, true to her name, wore a silver half top, with gray spandex pants, and a goldish silver leather mini. She had gold go go boots, and gloves and too top that off, black sunglasses. Tonight, she was planning on wearing her hair in braided pig tails (Yes, I know its childish, but I'm older than her, and I still wear my hair like that).The group walked off, to get ready, for tonight.

* * *

**Bayville Sirens 2  
Chapter 3  
Followers In The Night.**

It was 9:15, and the girls were suited up and heading to down town Bayville. They were looking for any sign of the Strikers. Their was nothing yet, but they were determined, to find these boys and discover, their identity. They had taken Jean's jeep. Jean and Tabitha sat in front. In back was Wanda, Silvia, Rogue, Amanda, Kitty and Amara." I don't see them any where."came the voice of an angry Wanda, from back." Lets just head back ..." she trailed off, because she had just saw the Strikers.The Strikers, were pulling a little girl, out of the ice (Yes its Winter). The mother of the child was thanking the one, with the green Ban-dana, who was soaking wet and his hair had come undone. He put his hair back, and smiled, than ran to the others. The girls were amazed too see what they were riding, Motorcycles.

**OVER BY THE BOY'S... **

" Here you go maim, she'll be just fine, just get her home. Make sure to keep her warm, and give her lots, and lots of hot foods." said Todd, with a smile (He brushed his teeth 5 times, their white).

"Thank you so much, I don't know, what would have happened, if you boys were not here. I don't care what the police say, your doing a better job than them." said the women, tears of happiness, coming from her eyes. The little girl looked at them.

" Thank you mister." she said, and than kissed him on the cheek.

The boys stood together, watching as the child and her mother, ran back to the house. Kurt was looking around. He had heard, no thought he had heard the girls. The boys were a little depressed, cause last week they had a fight with their girlfriends, and now they were not couples anymore. All over a measly little restraunt. So that meant the boys had, had, had ... Nothing what so ever.

" Hey, do you hear something (just think of kurt's accent, I don't even want to try)?" asked Kurt, tightening his gloves. Their was a giggle, and they saw silver hair, come from behind a tree, and then go back.

"That looks like Silvia's hair." whispered Jamie, into Scott's ear.

" Guys, forget the bikes, run and follow me." said Scott, running onto the ice and turning around the corner of a building.

The boys followed, but so did the girls.Scott ran a little more, until he reached the end of the building, and climbed it, a little. Their were eight latter's, and the boys climbed a little, and than waited. The girls appeared behind them. The boys smiled at them and waved, as they began to climb. Todd looked down at the girls, and noticed the ice was cracking below their feet.He whistled the rest of the boys looked down and quickly grabbed them and pulled them up with them. The girls were temporally smashed against the boys body's.

The ice caved in and the girls, just looked at the sunglasses, with the eyes behind them. Amanda had automatically, clung on to (Kurt) one of the strikers. Wanda had her arms around (Todd) another one of the strikers. Amara had her arms around one (John). Jean looked like she was hugging the leader (Scott). The other's were doing the same, except Rogue she was just holding on to his outfit, and pulled really close to one of the tall ones (Remy). Amara was looking into his sunglasses, trying to see the man's eyes. She could have taken them off, but she choose not too. He didn't let her go up, well not yet. Instead he lowered his face and kissed her (No, not french are you dumb the girls kissed these boys before, hello, they'd remember who's kiss it was).

He pulled away, and began too climb, as she followed he disappeared over the top. The rest of the boys did the same too the girls, except Remy, and disappeared over the top. The girls followed close behind, but all they heard was the sound of motorcycles and the boys were gone. The girls looked around, and than jumped into the jeep, and began to drive.

" That was, well exhilarating." said Amanda, with a smile.

" I can't believe they kissed us, just like that, I mean we just met them." said Wanda, looking out the window, she also was smiling. All the girls were smiling, but Rogue was just blushing.

**THE BOY'S... **

" Oh, god, I can't believe I kissed her, again." said Todd, smiling as they rode on their motorcycles.

" Hey dude, thats my sister, but I kissed Tabitha, and this time, she didn't slap me." said Pietro, riding beside him.

" Hey, do you think they heard us talking, before we ran?" asked Kurt, smiling but looking concerned.

Scott pulled of the high way, and into a park. The rest followed behind and stopped as well. They pulled into a parking lot, near the park and walked threw the park, and to the swings. The boys sat down, jamie was mad, even though he had kissed Silvia. The rest were happy.

" Now what, yo?" asked Todd, sitting in between Scott and Kurt.

" We should have fake names, for when were the Bayville Strikers, so if the girls are near by, they won't know its us." said Lance, leaning on his swing, and touching the ground with his hands and feet." Well, what do you suggest?" asked Scott, sitting sideways on the swing.

" Hey, lets choose names, that reflect on are personality, yo." said Todd, swinging on his stomach.

"Ok, mates, lets go to the store." said John, jumping out of his swing, and heading to the bathroom." What store is open at 9:30 at night?" asked Kurt, doing a hand stand, on the swing.

" Kurt, what de hell are you doing (think of the accent)?"asked Remy, also standing up.

" I have no clue, but my blood is rushing to my head." said Kurt, falling off the swing.

They all headed too the bathroom to change. " Oh, and Kurt, K-marts open, at this hour." said Jamie, as he ran a head of them.

**K-MART... **

The group of boys walked in and went to the clothing section. The first thing they did, was go to some wired goggle area. They all chose a colored one (Pitcher movie Toad's goggle glasses, in different colors, like sunglasses).Kurt had blue, Todd had dark, dark green. Scott was wearing his own glasses, Lance had gotten black/brown. Pietro had got light blue, and Remy had red. John got orange and Jamie got black.Next was some leather jackets in different colors. Kurt got indigo and Todd got green. Scott got black and Lance got dark brown. Pietro got teal and Remy got black. John got dark orange and Jamie kept his normal black one. Then the pants, they just got ones, to mack their jackets.They headed to the shirts, they all got T-shirts. Kurt got light blue and Todd light green. Scott got grey and Lance had gotten black. Pietro got a light green and Remy got dark grey. John got light yellow and Jamie got black. The last place they went was the book section, and got a name book. They paid for the stuff and left, Todd was in charge of picking names.

**BROTHERHOOD HOUSE...**

"Yo, I change my mind, I'm given names, by meanings." muttered Todd, to Pietro, as he looked on the internet.

" Hey, go to this said Lance, looking at the search results.

"Ok, I'll type in Lance." said Todd, typing very fast.

The thing came up and Lance read it out loud. " Lance, male, meaning Spear and it's from Germany. So my name is Spear."

" Yup, now lets type in Todd." said Pietro typing, " Ok Todd means Fox, and comes from England. Todd's name is Fox."

"That sucks, he got a better one, than me." said Lance, pouting and sitting in a chair.

"Yo, next is Pietro." said Todd. " God Pietro, that took a long time, yours is Greek, meaning Rock. Pietro, your names Rock. Hey, what site are we at?"

" Un no." said Lance and Pietro together." Hey, where's John and Remy?" asked Lance looking around.

" They wanted to look through the book." said Todd, not looking away from the computer.

" Lets just stay at this site, it looks better." said Pietro, now looking for the name Kurt.

" What are you doing?" asked Todd, looking at the keyboard.

" What does it look like?" said Lance, reading.

" Wow, his has allot of info, for his name. So which one Bold, Honest, or Advisor?"

" Well, we can't call him Honest, because it's to wired. His name shall be Bold, Honest, Advisor." said Pietro putting his finger up and declaring it.

" Ok, Pietro stay away from the Coffee, his name is Bold, moving on, do Scott." said Lance, now looking from Pietro to Todd.

" Its Scottish, and it means Wanderer. That means Scott is Wander." said Todd, writing down, with the rest, " Now Remy."

"Oh, god, it means Rower, so their for he shall be Row." said Pietro, doing the same thing as Kurt's.

The other boys, scooted their chairs away from him. " Let's do John's." said Lance, standing up and getting the phone.

" God, thats alot, holy. Ok, were calling him Gracious. Now for Jamie." said Todd, " It means Supplanter, so were calling him Supple. I don't know what it means."

" Hey, Lets do the girls. First Kitty." said Lance." It means, Pure. Now lets do Wanda. It means, Family, and too Wander. Ok, Tabitha means Beauty and Grace." said Todd, smiling."

Ugh, Amanda, Amara, Rogue, Jean, and Silvia." said Pietro.

" Amanda means, Worthy of being loved. Amara means Eternal or Unfading Beloved. Rogue means Loner. Than Jean means Gracious as well. Finally Sivia means from the forest." said Todd, logging off the computer.

" Lets go tell the others." said Todd, they headed upstairs.

_This is the name list. Scott is Wander Lance is Spear Todd is Fox Pietro is Rocky Kurt is Bold Remy is Row John is Graciousand Jamie is Supple._

* * *

**Bayville Sirens 2  
Chapter 4  
A letter and Lets Play **

All the Sirens arrived in the Rec. Room. The Professor had let Amanda, Wanda, and Tabitha stay over, because it was Friday. They all sat down on the couch, to their surprise, their was notes attached to Red Roses. Each girl found hers. Jean found a note, on one of the tables.

This is what it read:

_Dear Sirens,_

When we saw you tonight, we couldn't help but gaze at your beauty. All of you are very unique, and even though we just met you, we can't help but love you, and worship the ground that all of your lovely feet Grace, as you touch it. We would love to see you again, under less stressing areas. So please if you will, come tomorrow night, to 'Dark Haven' its near the high way, but out more, in a dead area. If you come, you will have front row seats, to are charity benefit. Hope to see you lovelys soon.

Love,The Strikers! 

Jean, do you think we should go?" asked Kitty, reading the letter.

" Should we?" asked Jean.Just than the boys came in. Scott, Kurt, and Jamie, were smelly, and were now running up the stairs. The girls stared, and then went back to their chat. Before they could say another word. The boys came racing down the stairs, and out the door, with some blankets and pillows.

" What was all that about?" asked Amara, the girls shrugged.

" I say we, like, go." said Kitty, shrugging.

" Ok, here's the plane." said Jean, and they all huddled in a circle and began to whisper.

**BROTHERHOOD HOUSE... **

" Ok, lets have some fun."said Pietro, clearing the leaving room floor.

Tonight Scott, Kurt, and Jamie were spending the night. Scott had asked if they could spend the night at the Brotherhood's and the professor said yes. So now they were currently, waiting for their other 'Guests' to arrive.

" This is going to be so fun." said Kurt excitedly.

" So, Todd. How did you get them to agree to come, and how do you know them?" asked Lance, smiling, and doing a wired dance.

" Well, simple. My cousin's, cousin's sister's boyfriend is the brother of one of the boys." said Todd sitting on the floor, and smiling.

" Well who's her boyfriend?" asked Pietro, running in circle's.

"Aaron Carter, his brother is Nick, and he's in the group." said Todd, laying on his pillow. The door bell rang, and Scott ran to go answer it. They opened the door, and 5 people came in. All guys, and famous. The Backstreet Boys, walked in and smiled.

" So, your the ones who called? You want to learn how to dance and sing, for a charity and for some girls your in love with?" asked Nick Carter, looking at the boys.

" Yah." they all said nodding.

" Ok, so what song and steps?" asked Kevin. They all huddled and began to talk. All right its short, but the next one, they perform, Oh yah.! Also the charity is to raise money to buy orphans food.

(I'm so cruel to do this to the boys, but who cares, if they wan't the girls, their gonna have to win there love. This is only song one and two. I think I might do the whole CD. Well the good songs anyway. Also, I don't have the right words for the songs, cause I had an ear splitting head ak, when I wrote them. Besides that it was 4:00am, and it was winter, and my heater was broke. If you wounder, where I get these outfit idea's for the girls, its from my closet.Oh, and in case you have not noticed, this is after 'Time Travel.'So here's the story.)

* * *

**Bayville Sirens 2  
Chapter 6  
Black Haven**

The girls woke up early that morning. Wanda had suggested they wear something different. So they were now spending the hole morning on a written plane. That they had wrote and put on each others bed. They were really notes, of things to do. This is what they read.

Take Shower  
Pick Out Clothes  
Do Nails  
Hair  
Find Good Pair Of Shoes  
Eat  
Wear Normal Clothes  
If Amanda's Parents Call, Tell Them She's Staying The Night, Again!  
Go Shopping  
Make Selfs Look Great  
Get Dressed  
Put On Make-Up  
Eat Apple, And Go.

That was the plane. They were currently at Find Good Pair Of Shoes. Wanda had borrowed a pair of Jean's Rogue's shoes. They were thigh high black boots, with red laces, that went from bottom to top. Tabitha had borrowed a pair of Jean's shoes. They were teal go go boots. Rogue had chosen one of her own boots. She had found a pair of dark green, knee high, black laced ones in the back of her closet. Jean chose her black, outing, sandals. Amara chose her orange go go boots, with black and red flames. Silvia chose her silver go go boots. Amanda had borrowed a pair of dark blue, thigh high, go go boots, from Rogue. Kitty had found some hot pink knee high boots, in her closet. So now the girls had there shoes, so they went to lunch, it was a little late though, cause now it was 2:00 in the after noon, so that meant, they had 10 more hours to go.

" So where do you wan't to eat?" asked Jean, looking at the other girls.

" Ohm, lets go to that new restaurant, its called the 'Blue Cafe.'.Its supposed to have the best food in town." said Amara, getting in a hyper mood of joy.

" I say we, like, go." said Kitty, doing the same.

" No objections?" asked Jean, looking at the others.

" Notta." said Tabitha, smiling.

" None." said Wanda, jumping in the car.

" No." said Amanda, already sitting in the car. The rest agreed and they headed to a cafe.

**AT THE CAFE...**

" Hey Lance, what are you getting?" asked Pietro, looking over the older teens shoulder.

" I think I'm going to have, god these prices are cheap." said Lance, not answering Pietro's question. The waitress came over, on roller blades.

" Can I take your order?" asked the girls, her voice very chipper.

" I'll have a late'a, and the Turkey and mashed potatoes." said Howie D., smiling at the waitress (The Backstreet boys are in cogneto, so no one will no its them).She wrote down the order and turned to Todd.

"What will you have?"

" I'll have a grape soda and a Ham sandwich." said Todd, handing her the menu.

" Ok, you." she said turning to Nick.

" I'll just have a milk shake." said Nick.They all ordered and waited.

Remy and John were talking to Nick Carter. Todd and Kurt were talking to Kevin. Scott and Lance were talking to Brian. Jamie was talking to Howie D. Pietro was talking to Aj. Then the door to the entrance opened and the girls walked in.

" Look its the boys." said Tabitha, going towards them.

" Hi girls." they said with sly smiles.

" Mm, Tabitha, were not going with them anymore." said Rogue, grabbing the girls arm and going to the other side of the room.

" So those are the girls?" asked Aj, following them, with his eyes.

" Yup." they all said in unison, except the Backstreet boys.

The boys ate their food and left, as soon as they could. By the girls table they also were eating. Soon they finished and were heading out the door, to go shopping, and get ready for tonight.

**BLACK HAVEN...**

The girls entered, seeing a banner strong across the wall, saying ' Tonight Orphan Charity Benefit, Of 2004'. All Donations, Will be for The St. Peters Orphanage.' It was written in Neon colors, with black hearts and stars. They saw chairs, on what looked like it was a dance floor, and a stage on the far left.

" Wow." said all the girls at once.

Their new clothes, were dazzling. Wanda wore a deep blood red tank top, a Scarlet leather mini skirt, with chains hooked around, light red tights, Rogue's thigh high boots, and her cross necklace, with blood drop earrings. She had crimson red lipstick, light red eye shadow, her nails a deep red, and her neon red sunglasses. To top all that off, she wore a black striped, glittered, crimson jacket, with a few chains on the sleeves.

Rogue wore a neon green sports bra, with a black see threw shirt over it, a knee high silted skirt, black tights, some green gloves, her dark green boots, and lots of silver chains and earrings. Her eye- shadow was dark green, with glitter, and her lips were a black, with glitter on them. Her hair was feathered out and had four small braids in different places. She wore neon green sunglasses, and to top her outfit off, was a see threw dark green shawl, with gold glitter on it.Tabitha wore a neon blue tube top, a teal mini with a silver chain belt, Jean's teal go go boots, some silver jewelry, and glitter tights.

Her hair was in the normal Bayville Siren look, some light blue eye-shadow, ice blue lipstick, and light blue sunglasses. The jacket she wore was a light teal, with glittery sleeves.Jean wore a black tube top, a dark grey jean jacket with silver glitter all over it, a short black mini and the black sandals. Her eye- shadow was a light grey black, her lips had glitter on them, and she wore allot of silver chains. Her hair was braided down her back, tied with a glitter chain, and she wore black sunglasses.Amanda wore a dark blue tank top, with a dark blue glitter-y skirt, to match. Her eyes had a deep blue eye-shadow, and also an icy blue lipstick. Her hair had two strands pulled back and braided down the middle. She wore dark neon sunglasses, the blue boots, and her jacket was indigo blue with glitter all over it, and a butterfly butt on on the top.Amara wore orange leather pants, with a metal flame belt, and a yellow and red half top. She had black sandals on, she also had silver fire necklaces, covering her neck. She had her hair back in a red hair tie, light orange/red eye shadow and red lipstick. Red leather gloves on hand, fire ball earrings, and to top the outfit off, neon orange sunglasses, and the air resistance, a red glitter, leather jacket.

Silvia wore a silver/gray leather tube top, one her parents or brothers would not aloud, some white leather pants, and white sandals. Her hair was back in a braid, that went down to her shoulder blades, and black sunglasses. A silver cross necklace, a lot of metal beaded bracelets, light frosty lipstick, with glitter, diamond earrings, and light blue eye shadow, but the her jacket was raging, it was white leather, with real diamonds on the pockets.Kitty wore a hot pink leather mini, with a light pink half top, and red go go boots. Her hair was french braided, down her back, she had light pink eye shadow, and lipstick. Her same necklace on, as in school, with silver cat earrings, and neon pink sunglasses. Her jacket was a glitter-y pink, with hot pink sequences.A tall man came before the. " Awe the Sirens, please right this way." said the man, leading them to the chairs, in front of the stage.The girls followed and took their seat. They could here the guys talking, behind the stage, but did not wan't to go back their. The girls wanted to know, who these boys were, and why they liked them. They were soon going to find out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 7 Lonely

Bayville Sirens Chapter 7 "Lonely"  
  
The girls sat in the front row in an or-dally fashion waiting for the guys. They were eager to find out who these mystery men where. Each on thinking of who they liked and hoping against hope that they would be someone they knew.  
  
The big dude came on stage with a mick. "OK, ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE, THIS IS A CHARITY BENEFIT FOR ORPHANS SO WHEN YOU LEAVE EMPTY YOUR POCKETS. NOW GIVE IT UP FOR 'THE BAYVILLE STRIKERS'!!!!" his voice roared over the whole audience. Eight shadows went across the stage, and then the light blasted them.  
  
ALL: Show me the meaning of being lonely..  
  
KURT: So many words for the broken heart..  
  
TODD: So hard to see in a crimson love, so hard to breath.  
  
KURT: Walk with me and maybe...  
  
TODD: him and kurt are back to back Night of life (BOTH: So soon become), wild and free, (BOTH: I can feel the sun). Your every wish (BOTH: Will be done).  
  
JAMIE: They tell me (picture it, isn't it cute)....  
  
ALL: Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why, I can't be there where you are..... There's something missing in my heart......  
  
LANCE: Life goes on as it never ends. Eyes of stone observe the trends. They never stay, forever gaze if only....  
  
REMY/SCOTT/JOHN: Guilty roads to and endless love (PIETRO: Endless love). There's no control. Are you with me now? Your every wish will be done.  
  
JAMIE: They tell me.....  
  
ALL: Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why I can't be there where you are... There's something missing in my... heart.  
  
PIETRO: There's no where to run, I have no place to go. Surrender my heart, body, and soul.  
  
ALL: How can be your asking me to feel the things you never showed (John goes on to the high area),  
  
SCOTT: You where missing.. in my heart.. Tell me why I can't.. be there where you are.  
  
ALL: Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why, I can't be there where you are... There's something missing in my heart..  
  
(REPEAT ENDING 4 TIMES)  
  
The boys smiled at the crowed and winked and smiled at the girls. They ran off stage to pre-pair for the next show. Wanda was fixated on the one in green, he seemed like someone she knew or someone she thought she new. As much as she tried, she couldn't place him and she was determined to find out who he was, even if it meant falling in love with someone she hated.  
  
(WOW! What do you think and yes she is thinking about Toad. Their will be 7 more songs, maybe more if I make them up, also they were doing the moves like Back Street boys as well. C-ya for now I'll update later, but not tomorrow, because I'm working on "The New X-Kids on the Block." Bye.) 


	3. Time

I am now taking requests for any back street boy song..... Remember all songs belong to BBS except for my grand finally one, that's mine. Bayville Sirens 2 Chapter 8 Time  
  
At this point the girls were amazed. The boys had looked so familiar and yet they couldn't put it together. Wanda had figured two of them out.... Pietro and Scott, but none of the rest. She was almost on the verge of telling the others when music started to play and the guys came back on stage.  
  
LANCE: I know that I, I can't believe just what the path has brought me. To the man I wan't to be, and I know that we have had some times. That we can't forget the struggle, because we have so far to go.  
  
SCOTT: I know we have changed, but change can be so good. So let's not forget why it's understood that ......  
  
ALL: Time! (JOHN: Time) Time, look where we are and what we've been through. Time sharing our dreams (REMY: Sharing a bit of I and you). Time goes on and on everyday (JOHN: Baby). Time, is what i is ....... Come with me.  
  
KURT: I remember when mom used to say, that things are getting better and you'll soon be on your way. Remember those days, that we all sang (ALL: At the top of our lung). Way back when nothing else mattered.  
  
REMY: I know we have changed, but change can be so good.  
  
JOHN: So let's not forget why it's understood that ......  
  
ALL: Time, look where we are and what we've been through. Time, sharing our dreams. Time, goes on and on everyday. Time is what it is .... Come with me.  
  
TODD: So here we are (ALL: Here we are) and will always stay together after all we know, we owe it all to (ALL: YOU!)  
  
ALL: Time, look where we are and what we've been through. Time, sharing our dreams. Time goes on and on. Time is what it is ..... Come with me.  
  
JAMIE: Time goes on and on everyday. Time is what it is ..... Come with me ...... Come with me.  
  
There was a roar of applause as the boys bowed. The boys waved at the girls and smiled. At that they waved and clapped, especially when all the boys back-flipped off the stage, led by Kurt and Todd.  
  
"WOW!! I can't wait to hear more, so what do you think of them so far?" asked Amara in a happy mode.  
  
"They can sing and sing good." said Rogue a huge smile across her face.  
  
'I don't think I'll tell them... yet' thought Wanda as she smiled.  
  
"I just wish I knew who they where. There so, like cute." said Kitty blushing.  
  
"All of us, I think, have only one guy on there mind." said Jean smiling as she thought about the one striker she liked (Scott).  
  
"Yah." said all the rest in a dream like state.  
  
"Let's go freshen up before they come on." Said Amanda.  
  
"Hey where did Silvia go?" asked Tabitha, looking around.  
  
"Over here." said Silvia waving from the bath room door, at this the girls went into the bathroom.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Alright people please review and choose some backstreet boy songs. Thanks! :) 


	4. You Are My Fire and Open Up

All Songs belong to The Backstreet Boys Bayville Sirens 2 Chapter ? You Are My Fire/ Open up  
  
The music started, but to everyones surprise, they came out by the girls and stood by them. Wanda's eyes went wide and so did the other girls. As much as this was flattering, it made all of them blush. The boys smiled and began to sing.  
  
John began to stroke Amara's cheek.  
  
JOHN: You are my fire, the one desire. Believe when I say, I wan't it that way.  
  
John backed up a little and stood by the stage.  
  
KURT: But we are two worlds apart, can't reach for to heart. When You say "I wan't it that a way."  
  
Kurt went next to John after talking into Amanda's ear.  
  
JAMIE: Tell me why .......  
  
ALL: It's nothing but a heart break.  
  
REMY: Tell me why ......  
  
ALL: It's nothing but a mistake. Tell me why .....  
  
PIETRO: I never wan't to (EVERYONE JOINS IN) hear you say, "I wan't it that way."  
  
LANCE W/ SCOTT IN BACK: Am I your fire, your one desire. Yes, I know it's to late, but I wan't it that way.  
  
JAMIE: Tell me why .....  
  
ALL: It's nothing but heart break.  
  
SCOTT: Tell me why ....  
  
ALL: It's nothing but a mistake. Tell me why .....  
  
TODD: I never wan't to (REMY/ LANCE/ JOHN/KURT) hear you say, "I wan't it that way."  
  
SCOTT: Now I can see that where falling apart, from the way that it used to be.  
  
ALL: YAH  
  
SCOTT/TODD: No matter the distance, I wan't you to know, that deep down inside of me---.  
  
PIETRO: You are my fire, the one desire. You are (EVERYONE ECHO) ..... Don't want to hear you.  
  
ALL: It's nothing but a heart break, It's nothing but a mistake. I never want to hear you say, "I wan't it that way."  
  
LANCE: Tell me why ....  
  
ALL: It's nothing but a heart break.  
  
JOHN: Tell me why ...  
  
ALL: It's nothing but a mistake. Tell me why .... I never want to hear you say, "I wan't it that way."Tell me why, it's nothing but a heart break. It's nothing but a mistake. Tell me why I never want to hear you say. "I wan't it that way."  
  
REMY: Because I wan't it that way .....  
  
The guys ran up the stairs. To everyones surprise only one came on stage (for now).  
  
TODD: Open up your heart to me, and say what's on your mind. I know we have been through so much pain. But I still need you and my life this time, and I need you tonight, and I need you right now. I know deep with in my heart, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or right. I really need you tonight. I figured out what to say to you. Sometimes the words, they cut my soul wrong. Oh yes they do, and I know inside that you will understand. Then what we have is so right this time, and I need you tonight, and I need you right now. I know deep within my heart, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or right. All the shameless times we tried to make it last forever more ------ ! And baby I know I need you. I know deep with in my heart, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or right. I really need you--------  
  
They guys appear in the pitch black , now light, backgrounds.  
  
ALL: I need you tonight, I need you right now. I know deep with in my heart- ---  
  
KURT/ TODD/ JOHN: No! It doesn't matter, if it's wrong or right.  
  
TODD: All I know is baby ....... I really need you tonight.  
  
The crowed roared and whistled with applause as the boys finished and ran of stage bowing and some back flipping. Some of the girls had tears down their eyes, but not as much as a certain witch who knew a few of them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
A/N: What do you think about the Todd solo. I also PROMISE to finish it by this coming FRIDAY!!!! :) 


	5. Back to Your Heart and Shining Star

Bayville Sirens 2 Chapter ? Back To Your Heart (I love this song, so I memorized it) and Shining Star  
  
The girls where still taken over by the last two songs. The girls where sighing the love sigh and the boys where currently getting some water for their voice. Some of the guys where in shock that Todd actually went through with the solo.  
  
"Well guys, better get back out their, your girls and the crowd a wait." said Aj, with a smile.  
  
"What's the song again." said Scott coming back from the bathroom, followed by Lance.  
  
"Back to your heart." said Kevin, turning on the non-voice CD.  
  
"Okay, so Lance you start." said Nick, as the guys began to get ready to go out.  
  
"Okay, hold on. I have to zip up my fly." said Lance, having a little difficulty.  
  
After about 2 minutes, Lance finally got his fly zipped and they headed out on the stage. The music was just starting now and they had made sure their head piece was on properly. Lance waited for his part, making sure he remembered the words and had his eye on Kitty.  
  
LANCE: It's not that I can't live without you, it's just that I don't even want to try.  
  
JOHN: Every night I dream about you-- Ever since the day we said good bye.  
  
TODD: If I wasn't such a fool, right now I'd be holding you-- There's nothing that I wouldn't do, baby if I only knew--  
  
LANCE/JOHN/TODD: The words to say, the road to take, to find a way back to your heart. What can I do, to get to you, and find a way back to your heart.  
  
KURT: I don't know how it got so crazy, but I'll do anything to set things right. Because your love is so--- amazing.  
  
SCOTT: Baby, your the best thing in my life.  
  
TODD/KURT: Let me prove my love is real-- And make you feel, the way I feel. I promised I would give the world, if only you would tell me girl--.  
  
ALL: The words to say, the road to take to find a way back to your hear. What can I do, to get to you, and find a way back to your heart--  
  
PIETRO: Give me one more chance--  
  
ALL: Give me one more chance.  
  
REMY: Give me one more chance, to give my love to you.  
  
ALL: Give you my love. There's no one on this earth, loves you like I do-- Tell me ... The words to say, the road to take to find a way back to your heart. What can I do do, to get to you and find a way back to your heart. I turn back time, to make you mine, and find a way back to your heart-- I beg- idly (it's in the song book) fall to my knees to find a way back to your heart. The words to say, the words to take, to find a way back to your heart.  
  
JAMIE: I got to, I got to find a way.  
  
ALL: What can I do to get to you and find a way back to your heart.  
  
JAMIE: Back to your heart ....  
  
The boys still stayed on stage, but this time they actually stood in order for at least ten seconds. Tabitha blew a kiss to Pietro, even though she still didn't know who he was. He pretended to grab it and put it in his pocket. She giggled.  
  
ALL: Your my shining star, that is what you are. There is no one like you, baby.  
  
KURT: No one like you, baby.  
  
ALL: Angel's every where, every time your near. You will always be my baby.  
  
REMY: Baby, when you do the things you do, I want to be close to you. Kissing me to feel your every move. Oh oh!  
  
SCOTT: Baby, I can never say enough I .. I need your touch, I can't get enough.  
  
JAMIE: Because you know, what you do. Tell me your ....  
  
ALL: Your my shining star, that is what you are. There is no one like you, baby. Angel's every where, every time your near, you will always be my baby.  
  
TODD: Baby, your as close as close can get, and baby I know, I let this part of me be yours.  
  
KURT: It doesn't matter if the phone might ring, because I won't hear a thing. When I'm in your arms--  
  
LANCE: Because you know, what to do, to turn me on.  
  
ALL: Your my shining star, that is what you are. There is no one like you, baby. Angel's every where, every time your near, you will always be my baby.  
  
ALL: I've never been so satisfied. With anything in my entire life. Because you are doing everything so right. Oh, my baby. (REPEAT MORE)  
  
The boys stopped at a pose, blew a kiss to the girls, bowed, and ran backstage. Wanda was actually smiling in a happy, loving way. The girls stood and walked over towards the bathroom.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: Well, what do yah think. I promise by the end of the Month, okay. LEave a review and maybe a song from the BBS, please. 


	6. Larger Then Life and Shape Of My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but the fat dude, silvia, and a bit of the plot. The songs belong to the Backstreet Boys.  
  
A THANKS TO......  
  
Ryoken1 :::::: The name "Bayville Strikers"  
  
Carlzberg ::::: "Larger Then Life" idea for a song on here.  
  
DemonRogue13 ::::: For showing me this cool site for the lyrics  
  
and to all you great reviewers out there  
  
THIS IS HOW THE SONG IS SPELT SO DON"T FLAME SPELLING  
  
Bayville Sirens 2 Chapter (does anyone know) Larger Then Life and Shape of My Heart  
  
The boys where currently in the bathroom, redoing their hair. Their ban-dana's had messed it up more than expected. The Backstreet Boys where trying to find the CD, after one of them was looking at it and thought it for their silver frisbee.  
  
"Nick, why didn't you put the label on the CD, like I told you to." said Aj, looking under a speaker.  
  
"I thought you told Kevin, I mean he was right next to me." said Nick, looking under the table.  
  
"Hey guys I think I found a frisbee." Said Todd, picking up the disk.  
  
"No, that's the CD, 'cause someone decided to play frisbee, with something that looked like it." said Kevin, looking over at Nick, who simply stuck his tongue out (aww, only in Evo).  
  
"Okay guys, get out there and sing, not many to go now." said Aj, who had Nick in a head lock.  
  
"Okay." said the rest.  
  
As they walked out there, something hit Kurt. "They act a lot different then on TV."  
  
"I know, must be the atmosphere." said Pietro, getting ready to go out there.  
  
"No, I think it's something else." said Jamie, as they all went out there, they began to sing.  
  
TODD: I may run and hide, when you're screamin' my name, alright.  
  
LANCE/ PIETRO: But let me tell you now, there are prices to fame, alright.  
  
LANCE/TODD/PIETRO: All of our time spent in flashes of light  
  
ALL: All you people can't you see, can't you see How your love's affecting our reality Every time we're down You can make it right And that makes you larger than life  
  
PIETRO/ REMY: Looking at the crowd, and I see your body sway, c'mon  
  
KURT/JOHN: Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
  
ALL: 'Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive  
  
ALL: All you people can't you see, can't you see How your love's affecting our reality Every time we're down You can make it right And that makes you larger than life  
  
ALL: All of your time spent keeps us alive  
  
ALL: All you people can't you see, can't you see How your love's affecting our reality Every time we're down You can make it right And that makes you larger than life  
  
JAMIE: Yeah, every time we're down  
  
JOHN/LANCE: Yeah, you can make it right Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life  
  
ALL: All you people can't you see, can't you see How your love's affecting our reality Every time we're down You can make it right And that, and that makes you, that makes you larger than, and that makes you larger than life.  
  
They waited a bit, before sining again.  
  
LANCE: Hmm, yeah, yeah Baby, please try to forgive me.  
  
JOHN: Stay here don't put out the glow.  
  
SCOTT/KURT: Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker You can save me from the man that i've become, oh yeah  
  
ALL: Lookin' back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
PIETRO: Send in this beautiful loneliness thats tragic-al  
  
REMY/KURT: So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
  
REMY/PIETRO/LANCE: Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker You can save me from the man I've become  
  
ALL: Lookin' back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
TODD: I'm here with my confessionGot nothing to hide no more I don't know where to start But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
ALL: I'm lookin' back on things I've done I never wanna play the same old part I'll keep you in the dark Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
JMAIE: Show you the shape of my heart  
  
The boys bowed and walked off stage, with smiles as the girls sighed happily. Kurt and Todd peeked behind the curtain and waved, then where quickly grabbed by two hands and pulled back stage. The girls giggled and so did some of the crowed, well the ones that saw anyway.  
  
"Nice work." said Fred hitting, them on the back.  
  
"FRED!!!! How did you get here?" asked everyone who knew him.  
  
"He beat up security." said all the Backstreet Boys at once.  
  
"Nice one." said Todd and Kurt, high fiving him.  
  
"Well, I thought that was beautiful." said Fred a tear in his eye.  
  
A girl came in behind Fred and grabbed his huge hand. She was short compared to Fred, with a slim china doll face, and long jet black hair that was up in a bun. She wore a short china outfit as well, and a warm smile. She was beautiful, the feature that got the boys looking at both of them over and over again, is that she had a perfect figure.  
  
"Oh, this is my girlfriend Kira." said Fred, with a smile.  
  
"When." said EVERYONE in unison.  
  
"When I was gone, she's an exchange student from Japan, but her parents are moving here." said Fred, not letting go of her.  
  
"She's pretty." said Pietro with a nod.  
  
"Konetewa (I'm not sure how to spell it)." she said with a graceful bow.  
  
"WHAT!" asked half the group.  
  
"That means Thank You in my language." she said with her china accent.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: OKay, just two more Chapter and I'm done..... Don't worry I have the the songs so you can just read and review with ease. What do you think about Fred's Girlfriend, I just thought it would be cute? 


	7. It's True, Answer to Our Love, and The O...

Bayville Sirens 2 2nd to Last It's True, Answer To Our Lives, and The One  
  
The boy's where getting ready to go back on stage and do some more singing. All they told themselves where ' Three more songs' and 'I hope these worked'. When the music started, they went out on stage in a hurry.  
  
PIETRO: Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes Like any other Fall out and loose his mind. And I'm sorry for the things I did For your tear drops over words I said.  
  
LANCE: Can you forgive me and open your heart once again, oh yeah  
  
ALL: It's true I mean it From the bottom of my heart. Yeah, it's true Without you I would fall apart.  
  
SCOTT: Whatever happened I know that I was wrong, oh yes  
  
KURT: Can you believe me Maybe your faith is gone  
  
TODD/ KURT: But I love you and I always will  
  
JOHN: So I wonder if you want me still  
  
PIETRO/ LANCE: Can you forgive me and open your heart once again, oh yeah  
  
ALL: It's true I mean it From the bottom of my heart Yeah, it's true Without you I would fall apart.  
  
REMY (JOHN ECHO): I'd do anything to make it up to you So please understand And open your heart once again  
  
ALL: It's true I mean it From the bottom of my heart Yeah, it's true Without you I would fall apart  
  
ALL: It's true I mean it From the bottom of my heart Yeah, it's true Without you I would fall apart  
  
JAMIE: It's True  
  
The Crowed cheered as they began to sing again.  
  
TODD: You see me sitting here, a smile upon my face The time has come but you know that it's not too late There's been too many things, together we have seen It's not that hard if we start to believe.  
  
KURT/ TODD: And we're not gonna take anymore Can we try to erase all the pain So please.  
  
ALL: Show me a reason, give me a sign Tell me the way we, fall out of line Is it today or is it tonight? We'll find, the answer to our life?  
  
LANCE: This world is not at ease, we seem to hide the truth Thinking there's (JOHN) only so much we really can do It's up to you and me, to face our destiny The journey's here so let's take the stand.  
  
JAMIE (ALL ECHO): And we're not gonna take anymore Can we try to erase all the pain So Please  
  
ALL: Show me a reason, give me a sign Tell me the way we, fall out of line Is it today or is it tonight?  
  
SCOTT (ALL ECHO): We'll find, the answer to our life  
  
KURT: So tell me why we have to cry  
  
JOHN: And I try  
  
JAMIE/ REMY: When there's so many things we can do To help this troubled world start a new  
  
TODD: I need a reason, I need a sign There's no turning back I'm here by your side Is it today or maybe tonight?  
  
ALL: We'll find  
  
REMY: The answer to our life  
  
ALL: Show me the way, give me the sign Tell me the way we fall out of line Is it today, is it tonight The answer to our life  
  
ALL: Show me a reason, give me a sign Tell me the way we, fall out of line Is it today or is it tonight? We will find, the answer to our life  
  
ALL: Show me a reason, give me a sign Tell me the way we, fall out of line Is it today or is it tonight? We'll find, the answer to our life  
  
After this they took a deep breath and stood facing their backs to the audience, only to turn around after the first song words. The hands and spinning and stuff came after. Then some more surprises.  
  
ALL: I'll be the one  
  
LANCE: I guess you were lost when i met you Still there were tears in your eyes  
  
PIETRO: So out of trust and i knew No more than mysteries and lies  
  
ALL: There you were, wild and free Reaching out like you needed me A helping hand to make it right I am holding you all through the night  
  
ALL: I'll be the one, i'll be the one Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light, i'll be the light When you feel like there's nowhere to run I'll be the one  
  
KURT: To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright 'cause my faith is gone And i want to take you from darkness to light  
  
ALL: There you were, wild and free Reaching out like you needed me A helping hand to make it right I am holding you all through the night  
  
TODD: You need me like i need you We can share our dreams comin' true I can show you what true love means Just take my hand, baby please  
  
Todd put out his hand and took off his glasses, to his amazement she put her hand in his. He lifted her off her chair and into a loving hug. The guys one by on, while singing, gave their girls, their hand. Of coarse the girls took it as they lifted their glasses (not Scott).  
  
ALL: I'll be the one I'll be the light Where you can run To make it alright I'll be the one I'll be the light Where you can run  
  
JAMIE: I'll be the one  
  
ALL: I'll be the light Where you can run To make it alright I'll be the one I'll be the light  
  
Where you can run To make it all right I'll be the one To hold you And make sure that you'll be alright  
  
TODD: I'll be the one  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: Almost done, so what did you think. 


	8. Relationships

Bayville Sirens 2 Final Chapter Relationships  
  
OUTSIDE DARK HAVEN  
  
"WOW!! That was awesome." said Tabitha holding onto Pietro's hand.  
  
"Thanks." said all the guys in unison.  
  
"How did you girls get here?" asked Todd, very close to Wanda and holding hands.  
  
"Bus." said all the girls in unison.  
  
"How about a ride on our bikes." said Lance, pointing at their motorcycles.  
  
"Question. How?" asked Amanda, leaning on Kurt's shoulder.  
  
"The Professor and Magneto." said Pietro, hopping on his bike, with Tabitha starting to get on.  
  
"WHAT!!" yelled all the girls in unison.  
  
"You told them?" asked Jean, in shock.  
  
"Yah, they said it's a good hobby. It also helps do good. Then we practiced dancing at the Brotherhood house with the Backstreet boys, after we asked Mystique." Said Kurt, making sure there was no more questions.  
  
"HUH!" said Kitty, "Why didn't we do that."  
  
"I don't know." said Lance as the guys started their motorcycles.  
  
"Hey, did you know Fred has a girlfriend?" asked Scott to all the girls.  
  
"Yah." said all the girls in unison.  
  
"How." said all the guys in unison.  
  
"Duh, like girls talk." said Kitty, holding on tighter to Lance.  
  
"But, but. Never mind." said the guys.  
  
"So, what do yah thinks going on at the Institute?" asked Rogue holding onto Gambit, everyone shrugged.  
  
AT THE INSTITUTE ....  
  
"So Erik, what do you think?" asked the Professor, talking to Magneto.  
  
It was an odd scene really. Magneto, Mystique, Mastermind, The Professor, Logan, and Storm all sat around a table eating chicken dinners. Mystique and Storm where talking about makeup. While the guys discussed joining forces.  
  
"Well, they have been getting along lately. What do you think Raven, Raven?" asked Magneto with no answer.  
  
"So I think maybe a purple like pink would look good on you." said Mystique, talking to Storm about lipstick.  
  
"RAVEN!!" yelled Magneto.  
  
"Hold on a sec. WHAT!" said Mystique getting mad.  
  
"Ohm, do you wan't to join forces?" asked Magneto in a small voice.  
  
"Sure." said Mystique, going back to talking to Storm.  
  
"Then it's agreed, we join forces." said Logan, putting out his hand, they all shook each others.  
  
At that point, all the kids walked into house and next to them. They all grabbed chairs and sat next to them with smiles on their faces. Kurt began playing with Mystique's hair and braids, she didn't care.  
  
"So What's up?" asked Lance, rocking on his chair.  
  
"We've decide to join side." said Storm, now having her hair braided by Rogue.  
  
"That's all." said Lance, throwing down two suite cases and a bag.  
  
"What's this?" asked Logan, "They came prepared."  
  
"Yup, we asked them to move in." said Kurt, as he and Rogue passed hair pretties (that's what my friend calls them okay).  
  
"So where's are room." said Todd, with a smile.  
  
Everyone from then on was in a happy mood (well with some fights).  
  
-FIN-  
  
YAY!!! Im DONE , SWEET FREEDOM, NOW FOR THE NEXT ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
